Promises
by MorriannaLeFaye
Summary: Alanna, was beaten and torn, Coram Thom and Maude could do nothing but help heal here after Lord Alans brutal beatings. Alanna is spirited away to the Castle in order to save her from the Lord Alans druken hands. WARNINGS Abuse
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or settings. They all belong to Tamora Pierce**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

Ever since she was four, Alanna of Trebond was whipped by her father, Lord Alan of Trebond, for the slightest things, like showing up one minute late for breakfast, missing one corner of the house as she cleaned, anything he could. Every time he was drunk, he whipped her.

Each time, Lord Alan asked Alanna to come to his rooms, where he took out his whip, tied her hands and feet to his bed, and whipped her back viciously.

This time however the whipping session was much worse then usually, you see this day was the anniversary of their mothers passing. Alanna reminded Lord Alan of his late wife, her long auburn hair and brilliant violet eyes that were now dulled in pain.

After each whipping session, he untied her and tossed her into the hall, where Coram, a manservant, found her quickly. He then took the unconscious Alanna to the village healer, Maude, where Alanna's twin brother, Thom, met them.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings. They belong to Tamora Pierce**_


	2. Palace

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One

I just got the first chapter up and finished the second, I hope you enjoy. If you have any comments, questions, suggestions please feel free to review, I acctually encourage it .

* * *

Chapter 2: The Palace 

Pain. That was all Alanna could feel, was pain.

Slowly, the nine-year-old girl opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, but as she blinked, the world came into focus. Two indistinct flesh-colored blobs she had seen became the faces of Coram, the man-servant that found her after each whipping, and Thom, Alanna's twin brother. They both looked very worried. In fact, they looked more worried than they normally did after she was whipped.

This time had been worse, her back and legs were still a mess of flesh blood and skin. It no longer looked like it belonged to a young girl who should have lead a pampered life, no it was that of a seasoned warrior.

Alanna opened her mouth to try and speak, but all that came out was a gasp of pain. Coram helped her drink cool water. Oh, that water felt good on her parched throat. She finally noticed that Maude, the village healer, who was always there to heal her, wasn't there.

After drinking two flasks of water, Alanna's throat was wet enough to speak. "Where's Maude?" was the first thing Alanna asked.

"Alanna, Maude went out of town, remember?" Thom said. When Alanna tried to sit up, her back hurt terribly, and she gasped in pain. Coram looked worried, and shot Thom a look that apparently asked a question. Thom nodded.

"Alanna, lass," Coram started, "ye've been whipped for to long, this 'as got to stop. Now, Thom and I talked while we were waitin' for ye to wake up, and we've decided to take you away from here, to the palace in Corus. You'll be protected there."

"Alanna, this is for your own good. This was the worst beating you've ever gotten. We need to get you away, and you'll be safe at the palace, okay? I'll be able to join you at the palace next year, when I come to become a page." Thom said. Alanna could tell that he hated sending her away, but Lord Alan had become extremely vicious.

"The sooner you agree, the sooner we leave, and the sooner you can be fixed up. Because Maude isn't here, no one could heal you. When we get to the palace, I'll take you directly to the infirmaries." Corm stated.

Alanna thought it over a little. She would finally be free from Lord Alan and his whip! But, she'd be at the palace by herself, without Thom. "Coram," Alanna asked, "will you be staying at the palace with me? Or will you return here?"

Coram looked at her regretfully, and said he would be returning, once he made sure she was settled.

"Okay, I'll go."

* * *

"Good, now, since ye haven't been healed, Thom and I will prepare everything. I want ye to rest, and no walkin' around, ye understand? Ye'll need all yer strength to get to the palace." With that, Thom and Coram left Alanna to go prepare for her escape.

Alanna gasped at the sight of the palace. It was magnificent! It was huge, with grey stone walls, and guards everywhere. Trying to look up to see it all as she and Coram came closer, Alanna moved her back a little too much, and gasped at the pain. Coram, who was riding behind her on his war-horse, since she hadn't been healed, wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, trying to help keep her still. Alanna looked all around, trying to see everything at once.

Suddenly, Coram's horse reared as a man cut right in front of him. Alanna was knocked around, and when the horse came down and stayed down, Alanna fainted into Coram's arms. Coram looked down when he felt some extra weight pushing against his stomach, and saw Alanna's white face. Worriedly, Coram spurred his horse faster through Corus to be able to get to the castle faster.

Rushing though the gate to the Palace Coram jumped from his horse before it had even come to a full stop and carefully taking the young girl into his arms. Her dress clinging to him where it touched, her wounds had been torn open again when the horse had reared in the market.

In his rush he failed to notice a boy of ten with black hair and sapphire eyes peering at him from the courtyard. The boys eyes were curious as they watched him, he noticed the blood staining the pale blue dress that was visible.

Coram not stopping to think of the consequences raced toward the palace healers, trying not to jar the precious bundle in his arms.

Bursting into the room "Please... need ...a ...'ealer" he gasped out still clinging to Alanna, afraid of letting her go.

Duke Baird, who had just sat down to finish the paper work jumped to his feet when he saw the blood dripping from the bundle the man carried and onto the floor. "On the bed! Hurry man" he wasn't even to the bed before his hands were glowing green with the gift.

* * *

_ForeverSilenced; I was thinking of having Alanna meet Jon and their majesties in the next chapter. Well review and tell me what you think and I promise there will be Jon in the next chapter, well more of him at least._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU..._


	3. Healers Wing

Hello everyone, I will be updating weekly. Once again Disclaimer is in the first chapter I OWN NOTHIN there, now on with the show yes?

* * *

Chapter Three: Meeting their Majesties 

While Coram had rushed to the healer's wing, the little boy had run to his parents. The guard outside the royal rooms saw him coming and opened the door, "Father, Mother" he moved to where they were sitting enjoying the fire. "Father! Mother!"

"What is it Jonathan?" His mother turned and smiled gently at her only child, she immediately sat up straight "What's the matter?"

"A man just brought a girl who was bleeding Mother, he seemed panicked!" Jon watched as his Mother traded glances his Father.

"Well then Jon, lets go see who it is shall we?" his father stood, knowing that the only way someone was brought to the palace was that it was a noble.

They exited the room and walked towards the Healer's wing, Jon urging them to hurry all the way.

* * *

Coram and Duke Baird didn't even look up as they heard others entering, the Duke was leaning over the form on the bed. He had driven the infection out and the wounds were starting to heal but he could do no more for the time being. 

Turning the Dukes eyes widened has he bowed "your Majesties," they nodded their heads in acknowledgement "what may I help you with today?"

Jon had rushed over to the bed as soon as the Duke had stepped back "Is she going to be alright?" he asked of the man who had brought her there.

"As well as can be lad, as well as she can be" Coram turned and bowed to their Majesties and murmured "I must be gettin' back now. His lordship will be wonderin where I be gettin off to."

"A moment good sir, how did this girl come to be injured" When he didn't answer straight away the King cleared his throat and looked more intently at the guard.

"'er father sire" Coram wouldn't look up at the King but continued "'er brother and I got 'er out as soon as 'e could"

The King nodded and said "Then you had best get back before he expects something is up."

"'he will tell ye what ye need to know sire, once 'he gets ta know ye" nodding his job done he left their Majesties and the duke.

"Mother? May I stay with her?" Jons bright blue eyes looked up with her and she just nodded.

* * *

Alanna opened her eyes slowly trying to figure out where she was, a low moan emmited from her dry scratchy throat. 

"Where am I?"

"You are at the Palace"

Alanna turned her head to see a dark haired boy sitting next to her before she slipped back into the darkness. _Must be a helper of the Black God

* * *

_

_Dearest readers, My beta has gone off to college so I am looking for one. If you wish to help out I would look forward to working with you. _

_Next Chapter:_

_Alanna wakes and meets Jon,_

_Jon starts page training _

_Alanna meets the gang... Lord Alan comes for a visit_

_REVIEW1!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!! SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY

I really really need a beta for my stories but untill then here is a quick up

* * *

Wincing as she moved Alanna sat up slowly looking around and not recognizing the room she was in and a little scared she slipped out of bed and padded softly to the door.

Shivering as her feet got cold she sent a little of her gift to warm her feet as she made her way down a long hallway.

"where am I?" she murmured softly treading the halls looking at the intricate work found on the walls and the inlaid designs found on the floors and columns that lined the halls. Making her way out of the building and into what seemed to be the courtyard with the stables off to one side. Seeking something similar to her, she rushes into the stables and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the beautiful stallions that ran down the long rows of stalls.

Making her way down one row she failed to notice the set of eyes watching her from the loft. Nearing the back of the stable she caught sight of a mid-night black stallion, it seemed as though shadows clung to him. Making her way into his stall she was caught in his stare as he was in hers.

"shhh my lovey, its alright. I wont harm ye any" her soft lilting voice seeming to catch the stallions attention.

"ah that's right now, come on" the stallion huffed and laid down tugging at her long night tunic. Sitting down she rests her head on the stallions' stomach between the front and hind legs.

WITH JON

Waking quickly he hurried to the healers wing too check up on the young girl before going to breakfast, however when he got there she wasn't there.

Frowning he makes his way down to breakfast with his parents, "Father, Mother? Did the girl get released from the healer's wing? Is she ok?" his parents smiled as he said all of this in one breath.

"No dear why do you ask" his mother asked a frown marring her beautiful face.

"I went down to check up on her before breakfast but she wasn't there mama." Jon said frowning in thought.

"Well we will have the guards look for her after breakfast alright Jon? You may even go with one if you want, I know you want to find her." She laughed softly at the thought of his son worrying about the young noble girl.

Guards and Jon

"Well we have checked the gardens and the halls your highness where would you like to check next." The burly guard asked.

"Stables sir" was Jon's quiet reply.

Stepping into the stable they were greeted by the stable hand Stephen "'ello w'at can I be do'n for ya" his heavy common was harsh but after years of getting use to it Jon responded.

"Hello Stephen, we are looking for a young lady. Have you happen to see her?" his tone hopeful

"Oh aye, I 'ave seen 'er alri't" his smile making Jon curious on what could get the normally quiet man to speak so much.

"she be in the demons stall" Jon's eyes widening as he hurries to the back of the stable where they kept a stallion that was untamable even by Stephen who had the gift with horses.

There laying in the stall with the demon was the fire haired young lady they had been searching high and low for, and without even thinking he flew into the stall and picked up the small girl "What do yo-" he was cut off as the stallion stood and nipped at him but not to hard as he held the human he liked.

"wha'" the confused murmur from the girl in his hands brought his attention back to her.

"What are you doing in here!" his near frantic question brought her back to reality.

"Shade let me sleep with him" she whispered quietly blushing brightly from being held close to him "shall we move from his stall, he doesn't seem to like you much sir"

* * *

what do you all think

R&R

* * *


End file.
